ERERISolo necesito tu esencia en mi vida
by Chesnay
Summary: Las palabras reviven aquellos tiempos en donde el capitán Levi Ackerman y el cadete Eren Jaeger, se amaban. Ereri.


**Historia de solo un capítulo.**

 _espero que les guste :'v_

 **Solo necesito tu esencia en mi vida.**

Levi Ackerman, conocido como el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad estaba acostado en su cama boca abajo, las respiraciones eran delicadas, más bien cansadas. Sobre su cuerpo estaba el del cadete Eren Jaeger el cual ya estaba despierto.

— Bájate de mí maldita espalda, mocoso de mierda. –Murmuro Ackerman-.

—Ayer no decía eso, heichou.

— Ayer estaba a merced del placer.

—Ayer, si me permite decirlo estaba a mi merced, -Se escuchó un resoplido como respuesta-, me permite preguntarle que somos en realidad?

—¿A que te refieres?

— Ya sabe, somos pareja o esto es una relación pasajera y sin importancia?

— Me provocaras un dolor de cabeza con tus preguntas.

Eren Jaeger sonrió, pero por dentro lo carcomía la duda, el amaba a aquel hombre que le había sacado la mierda meses atrás. Y la actitud del Ackerman no ayudaba a responder sus dudas.

— Pero contésteme por favor...

— Mmm, somos lo que fuimos en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro, Eren.

— Especifíquese por favor.

— Somos personas que al final de día quieren descansar, descansar en el mismo infierno...

El corazón de Eren se detuvo del miedo de aquella oración.

— Aunque si quieres saber, Eren, lamentablemente formas parte de las tres situaciones.

—Lamentablemente? –Pregunto luego de quedar maravillado con la respuesta-.

— Claro que es lamentable, no estaban en mis planes enamorarme de un mocoso de mierda como tu.

— O sea...o sea que usted me...?

— Te amo, eren.

Eren se levantó y se acostó al lado de aquel azabache, enredaron sus piernas y Levi desvió la mirada.

— Dios eren, tu..tu significas demasiadas cosas en mi vida como para preguntar el "que somos", significas mi sonrisa después de aquellos papeleos que me da Erwin, el porque después de llegar de una misión siento que estoy en mi hogar, el porqué de mis sonrisas nocturnas las cuales están plagadas con conspiraciones contra mi propia vida, eres la persona que me hace pensar que nada esta perdido cuando veo tu sonrisa. En otras palabras, te amo maldita sea. Y a pesar de que nunca lo comento, solo me basta tu alocada esencia en mi vida.

—He...Heichou... -Murmuro Eren para luego ver los ojos de Levi, revelando que no mentía-.

— Y además, solo tú me haces ponerme cursi a ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres y cuarenta de la madrugada.

—...me pones cursi a las tres y cuarenta de la madrugada, y yo que soy para ti?

— Oh Heichou, eres gran parte de mi esfuerzo, mi alegría al pensar que en este mundo se puede amar, eres el hombre testarudo y enojón que robo el corazón de un idiota con un titán interno. Eres la persona que puede liberarme del odio, acuérdate de aquella vez donde casi mato a Annie, tu pudiste despegarme de aquel odio, eres en si, la persona que puede domar mis demonios y hacer con ellos un bello paraíso.

—¿Demonios en un paraíso, eren?

— Demonios en un paraíso.

No se necesitaron más palabras, sellaron aquellas confesiones con besos y caricias, pero por sobre todo, emociones verdaderas.

El escritor término de escribir aquel capítulo de su libro, basado en hechos reales, su escritorio estaba algo desordenado, con la mano en el ratón, apretó el icono de guardar. Sentado sobre su silla tenia sentado sobre si a su esposo, posicionados con pechos apegados y la respiración lenta del esposo de aquella novela tan famosa rosándole el cuello.

Cerró el computador con cuidado de no despertar a su pareja, y con aun mas cuidado lo tomo como a un bebe, y lo recostó en la cama de aquella habitación.

— Mmmm...Terminaste de escribir la novela?

— Claro Levi, termine de escribir nuestra novela, ambos somos los creadores de aquel libro, cariño.

—Comenzamos a las nueve de la noche, y terminamos ahora, son las once de la mañana cierto, Eren? –Dijo Levi sentándose aun con una esencia de cansancio-.

— Estas en lo correcto, pero valió la pena escribir la verdad.

— Una verdad que sucedió hace dos mil años. Extraño un poco esos días sinceramente.

—No, lo que tú extrañas es que estemos juntos como aquellos tiempos.

— Exactamente, eren. Exactamente... -Y volvió a dormirse sentado-.

Eren soltó una risita y recostó nuevamente a su pareja, se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo.

—Debes estar muy cansado...Heichou. –Dijo eren admirando la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en los labios de Levi Ackerman-.

 _¿Quién se hubiera imaginado con que realmente existía la reencarnación?_


End file.
